


patrones de conducta

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está cansado todo el tiempo. No es una sensación nueva, así que le cuesta asociarla a su nuevo estado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patrones de conducta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Muy liberalmente basado en una prompt sobre Kieren siendo un little shit.
> 
> Post-temporada 2, **spoilers**

Está cansado todo el tiempo. No es una sensación nueva, así que le cuesta asociarla a su nuevo estado. No es hasta que pasan cinco semanas de respuesta al tratamiento que los doctores le sientan en un despacho gris y le explican.

—Es posible que notes cosas diferentes. Dificultad para moverte, cansancio. Algunos pacientes responden con cambios de humor o anhedonia, no podemos saber cómo reaccionará cada paciente hasta que la medicación hace efecto.

Kieren asiente despacio. Le tiemblan los dedos y aún no se ha acostumbrado a moverse en su propio cuerpo. Cree que camina como un depredador, que su mirada se fija en cosas que no debería.

—¿Cree que volveré a tocar el piano?

Levanta la mano que no deja de temblar. El doctor enarca una ceja. _No es de esos, entonces._

—Una actitud positiva es tremendamente importante.

Quiere escupirle, pero no sabe si puede, así que sonríe y se cubre las muñecas con la camisa del uniforme.

 

*

 

Es un hastío diferente, físico. Cuando cae en la cama lo hace como

—Un cadáver.  
—Cierra la boca —Jem se ríe, sube las zapatillas encima de su cama. Su cabello se extiende en el suelo, lleva la coleta aflojada.

Nunca se lo diría a su madre, nunca sabría cómo explicárselo. Hay algo dentro de él que no conecta, le cuesta caminar y mover los brazos y ni siquiera puede achacarlo a dolor, porque nada duele.

—Será el rigor mortis.

Kieren le lanza una almohada. “Fuera de mi habitación.”

 

*

Philip visita la tumba de Amy al menos una vez al día y siempre camina frente a su casa. A veces quiere detenerle, acompañarle, y en lugar de eso observa la manera en la que sus hombros caen por su propio peso, sus pasos como si se hundiera en la tierra. Kieren se ha hundido y no es bonito, reconoce los síntomas.

—Cada persona lleva el duelo de diferente manera.

La de Simon es, evidentemente, no llevarlo. Kieren pone los ojos en blanco y le sube las piernas en el regazo. Recibe una mirada de sorpresa, como cada vez que se mueve, habla o parpadea.

—Por favor, ahórrate los topicazos —le golpea la rodilla con el talón de su bota.

En las últimas semanas ha descubierto que la mejor manera para ahorrarse un sermón es besarle. Y es una buena solución, es sencilla y hasta ahora la mejor en el balance entre coste y calidad. Su espalda se queja cuando se incorpora y le sujeta la nuca con una mano. Simon deja escapar ese sonido otra vez, una exclamación suave contra su boca, antes de que todo su cuerpo se tense y cierre los ojos. Y le encantaría sentirlo, algo más que el hormigueo de la presión de piel contra piel, le gustaría sentir la vibración de su risa contra los labios de Simon.

—Sólo digo —cuando se separan, Kieren se relame y Simon tarda unos segundos en continuar— que nadie sabe cómo va a reaccionar con estas cosas.  
—Tienes razón, pasar la noche en su tumba es una reacción especialmente sana.

Simon sacude la cabeza, sus dedos se entretienen buscando hilos en la pernera de los pantalones de Kieren.

Simon no tiene su problema, porque nunca parece dejar de moverse. No, no es eso. Simon nunca parece dejar de vibrar. A menudo esconde las manos bajo la mesa para que no se note el constante martilleo de sus dedos, se abrocha y desabrocha los botones del abrigo, patalea en el suelo cuando tiene que estar demasiado tiempo quieto.

Kieren le sujeta la mano, y Simon parece darse cuenta de que lo hace de nuevo y para. Así de simple. Un gesto de Kieren y hay algo que conecta.

Quizá es de lo que hablaban los doctores. Quizá Kieren no sabe moverse y quizá Simon no sabe estar quieto y ninguno de los dos sabe estar vivo.

Se fuerza igual.

—Ven aquí —y tira de él hacia el sofá, se echa a un lado mientras tratan de ajustarse en los cojines demasiado pequeños.

Le besa de nuevo, porque hay algo liberador en saber que puede, que está ahí aunque no lo sienta. Apoya la mano en el bajo de su espalda y Simon se revuelve incómodo, apoyando su teoría. Quizá se la cuente algún día, cuando encajar entre ellos deje de ser nuevo.


End file.
